


Nightwing short fic 4

by Fujix



Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [4]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: This is short fic 4 of the Nightwing short fic series, requests for this series are welcomechapter 1 contains the story details and inspiration picDick has a nightmare so his batfam comforts him
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone
Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914826
Kudos: 13





	Nightwing short fic 4

.........................................................................................

Dick has a nightmare that he ends up not being able to save his brothers and isn't good enough to live up to the bat's expectations, dying along with his brothers in the process. Bruce and the bat boys spend the rest of the night comforting their big bird and healing his mental health.

For this fic the ages are:

Bruce - 46

Dick - 23

Jason - 20

Tim - 17

Damian - 13


End file.
